


sneepy

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jaime gives Bart a little attention in the middle of the night.





	sneepy

**Author's Note:**

> a cross post from my tumblr jtredactedsionis! :v: bart's a double amputee (both legs)

Jaime arouses blearily in the middle of the night. It's dark and chilly but Bart is warm pressed up against his chest, peacefully snoozing away. When he awakens, Khaji-da clicks a little as she comes out of low power mode too. She always gets up when he does. It used to be because of nightmares but he hasn't had those in a long time.

"'m fine," he promises quietly. "Just restless. Go back to sleep." Begrudgingly, Khaji-da does and Jaime nuzzles against the back of Bart's neck fondly, arm wrapped around his middle. Bart makes a grumbly noise and stretches himself out but doesn't actually wake up. It's probably cold because they fell asleep nude again; something that happens a lot after sex. Speaking of-

Jaime kisses the back of Bart's neck as he reaches down to stroke his labia. Even with Bart's assurance, he used to be nervous doing things like this but Bart enjoys it and Jaime is less nervous about it now a days. He's still not totally sure what Bart's fascination with somnophilia even is but if he's happy, Jaime's happy.

Besides, Bart puts up with way weirder stuff involving the bug so really who is Jaime to judge.

Bart isn't that deep of a sleeper, either, but the more they do this the more Bart seems to be capable of sleeping through it. He's still a little wet from earlier and Jaime strokes his clit slow between his fingers. Bart sighs contently and his cunt twitches under the attention. Maybe he enjoys this because it's one of the few times he doesn't have to follow that compulsion to do everything fast all the time.

Jaime won't say he doesn't enjoy their sex, because he really, truly does, but he has to admit sometimes things happen so quickly with Bart he doesn't know what's happened; there one second, gone the next. Khaji-da seems to find that especially amusing.

He pushes a finger into Bart's warm, slick cunt and Bart presses his head back against Jaime's shoulder weakly. Even asleep, he gets wet so easily and quickly. Jaime fingers him nice and slow though, feeling how he clenches and rocks against first one finger, then two. He hasn't been able to eat him out without waking him up yet but they're working up to it.

Khaji-da is definitely still awake but he tends not to say much while they're busy. Jaime hasn't explicitly told him not to but he thinks it's focus more than anything that keeps him silent. He likes Bart, too- like Jaime likes Bart- but for once, Jaime doesn't think he's figured that out first.

Bart murmurs a sleepy little noise that sounds like some attempt at Jaime's name and he snuggles closer into his neck, thighs pinching around Jaime's fingers. That low staticy feel begins to build up again, something he's grown used to feeling with Bart, and it lets him know he's doing something right. Jaime spreads and twists his fingers until slick runs down his hand and sticks between Bart's thighs. He bites his lip as Bart moans.

Likewise, Jaime is still wet from their earlier session as well and this only aims to make his own cunt throb wantingly. With Bart presses this close, he can't touch himself without moving him. If he's going to do that, however, he might as well just go for it. Repeatedly moving him just means he's more likely to wake up. Carefully, Jaime shifts to sit up and watches to see if Bart is going to stay asleep before gently sliding his fingers out.

It takes some patience but Jaime manages to sit up and move one of Bart's thighs over his own so he can straddle the other. This used to wake him up indefinitely too but it rarely does now. Bart just snorts a sound and Jaime fondly feels up his toned thigh and gently over the scarred tissue of his knee stub.

"Would you like some assistance?" Khaji-da offers- quietly, though she has no reason to be. Bart can't hear her and the chittering she normally makes is, in fact, a conscious effort she can stop and start as she wants. Jaime shakes his head minutely.

"Thanks but I got it," he assures softly. Sometimes but not today. Jaime shifts forward, pressing his flushed cunt against Bart's and very gently rubbing them together. Bart's face twists a little and he lets out a longing sigh. A little more pressure and he seems to stir some more, his thighs clenching down even more than before, like he's trying to pull Jaime closer.

To which, Jaime obliges. He bumps his hips forward to grind their pussies together more fully and the wet, slick noises that come with each rock makes his face hot. A little twist slots them together perfectly to rub their clits together. Bart arches against the bed weakly and it's this sudden, intense jolt of pleasure that seems to finally rouse him from his sleep. He blinks his eyes open slow and Jaime ruts against him with long, easy strokes as he comes to.

"Jaime?" he grumbles lazily before throwing his head back and showing off his pretty neck. Jaime kisses the end of his knee softly. He groans. "You're moving so _slow_." It's hard not to laugh.

"Hey, until a few seconds ago you were asleep, cariño," he teases. Bart huffs a noise.

"Aw, come on, Jaime," he urges. "Please?" As if Jaime is actually refusing him something. Still, he gives just like he always does and adjusts to rock them together hard and faster. He's aching for it just as much. He wants to see Bart moan and writhe for him. Naturally, they both get what they want.

Bart moans openly as Jaime ruts their cunts together at a hasty tempo, those lewd sounds only growing lewder as each flick of the hips grinds their clits together again and again. Slick coats the inside of their thighs. Bart twists to find leverage and work with him. He shivers, or vibrates Jaime can never be certain which it is, and that static feeling builds even higher like a pylon ready to burst.

"Easy, cariño, no shorting out on me," Jaime encourages. Bart scoffs an indignant noise back and Jaime just grins at him. He leans in to kiss him on the mouth and Bart gladly arches up to meet him. The room is cold but he's so warm.

Bart comes easily and Jaime isn't far behind, rolling and rubbing their cunts together through the satisfying orgasm until they've both had their fill. Wasting no time, Bart reaches up for him and Jaime smiles as he comes to lay back down in Bart's arms, kissing him softly and stroking the spot behind one of his ears. Bart hums happily.

"You're cute," he says.

"_You're_ cute," Jaime assures.

"We have this argument every night," Khaji-da comments. Jaime laughs.

"Khaji-da is cute, too," Bart says. Khaji-da makes a quiet but distinctly pleased little chirp as Bart reaches to pet him with a finger. "You can join in next round, buddy."

"Snacks first," Jaime cuts in. "Or you _will_ short out." Bart sticks his tongue out at him so Jaime leans in to touch it with his own. They both laugh.


End file.
